Acrylamide is an environmental toxicant capable of producing "dying back" central-peripheral axonopathies. Because acrylamide is representative of many neurotoxicants and neurological disease states, the profile of acrylamide neurotoxicity is being assessed in several behavioral procedures. The purpose of these studies is to standardize and validate testing procedures for the laboratory and to provide a basis for the study of neurotoxic mechanisms of action.